The Perfect Date
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: A story about Kyo and Tohru's first real date. Little do they know, they have an enexpected follower.
1. The Suggestion

A story about Kyo and Tohru's first date, with an unexpected stalker.

The "Perfect" Date

Chapter 1

Yuki and Tohru were out working in the garden, while Shigure and Kyo were talking inside. Shigure said, "Kyo since you like Tohru so much, why don't you…", he was cut off by Kyo shouting, "I DO NOT LIKE HER WHERE"D YOU GET THAT DUMB IDEA!"

"Kyo, I've seen the way you talk and act around her, you like her."

Kyo replied, "So what if I do, that d#$& rat does too."

"Yes he does, but maybe not as much as you think."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. It's top secret, just between me and Yuki-kun."

"Tell me, or I'll…"

"You'll…what? Why don't you just ask her out, when Yuki's not around of course, no harm, no foul."

"You're crazy, why would I want to do something like that?" Kyo stomped of and climbed onto the roof, (he forgot that Yuki and Tohru were in the garden) he got to thinking, "maybe I should ask her out. It would hit that d#$& Yuki hard. I think I might take Shigure's advice." And he fell asleep watching the clouds roll by.

The next day Kyo spent avoiding everyone in the house. And the only way to do this is to stay holed up in his room all day, which he did. Kyo was thinking about how to ask her out, where to take her, and what to do if she said no. When Tohru knocked on his door to announce dinner, he quickly said, I'm not hungry", thinking she'd just leave. But he should've known better. "Kyo, are you alright, are you sick, can I get you anything?" He shouted, "NO, I'M FINE, I'M JUST NOT HUNGRY, THAT'S ALL!" Tohru replied sadly, "Oh, okay.", and left. When she returned to the dining room, Yuki asked, "Are you okay, you don't look so good." Shigure piped up, "that's no way to talk to poor Tohru!"

"All I meant was…"

"Uh…um…please don't fight, I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure?", Yuki persisted.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay.", Yuki said, giving up.

Kyo was sure he had done it. He came up with the perfect date for him and Tohru and he'd ask her right away in the morning.


	2. The Question

Hey everyone! First of all, thanx for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it. Second, here's the next chapter of my first fanfiction ever! And third, don't you hate these? The dreaded disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (unless you count books) but Hatori is my bestest buddy.

Chapter 2

Kyo could barely sleep that night, thinking about Tohru. Right away when he woke up, he went to the kitchen. Kyo knew that Tohru was already up and he figured that they were the only ones. Tohru could hear Kyo coming and said, "Good morning, Kyo, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything, as long as it doesn't involve leeks", he replied.

"Of course."

"Tohru, there's something I need to ask you", Kyo said.

"Well, what is it?" she replied.

"I was, well, I wa…" Kyo stuttered. Just then, Shigure burst in, "GOOD MORNING, KYO, TOHRU! WHAT'S GOING ON SO EARLY THIS MORNING? OOOH, ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 'YOU KNOW WHAT' (wink, wink)? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!!!"

Kyo started shouting, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID DOG? GO AWAY!"

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your elder? Honestly, Kyo, you should be ashamed of yourself", Shigure continued, "Tohru, you agree with me, don't you?"

"DON'T DRAG HER INTO THIS! SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Kyo shouted, hitting Shigure in the process.

"TOHRU, KYO HIT ME!" Shigure whined.

"Kyo, you said you wanted to ask me something earlier. What was it?" Tohru asked.

"I'll tell you once this PERVERTED DISGRACE OF A DOG LEAVES!" he replied.

"Again with the disrespectful and hurtful words. Tohru do something, PLEASE!" Shigure cried.

"Uh…Um", Tohru didn't know what do to.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T! I ALREADY TOLD YOU NOT TO DRAG HER INTO THIS, YOU IDIOT!" Kyo shouted.

Then Yuki came down, "What's everyone so worked up about this early in the morning?"

"Um, Yuki, it's already 10:30", Tohru said.

"Like I said, what's everyone so worked up about this early in the morning?" he replied.

"KYO HIT ME! AND HE HURT MY FEELINGS!" Shigure answered.

"Huh?"

"NOTHING! Now both of you, LEAVE!" Kyo said.

"Not until you say the magic word", Shigure said, teasingly.

RRRGGH, WHY I OUGHTA…"

Shigure said, "What? Kill me? Hurt me? I don't…Wait what am I saying? Don't hurt me; I'm too young and beautiful to die! Please, I'll be good. I'll do whatever you say. JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Alright then, LEAVE!" Kyo said.

"NO!" Shigure screamed.

"Then you leave me no choice", and Kyo starts chasing Shigure all over the house. While all this was going on, Tohru and Yuki were enjoying a nice breakfast made by, who else? Tohru! They were having a perfectly lovely time when who else but Ayame burst through the door! (Just kidding! Here's what really happened) They were having a perfectly lovely time when Momiji runs in the house. (Sorry, that doesn't seem right either) When Uo-chan and Hana-chan appear at the door. (GEEZ, what's wrong with me today? I must have writer's block or something! Sorry, for the very unnecessary confusion. Okay, here's what really, really happened.) When Shigure bolts through the kitchen and jumps on the table, throwing food everywhere, trying to get away from Kyo and his clenched fists. Finally, Shigure surrenders and says, "Fine, I'll go, I'll go, I'm leaving", and runs out the door.

"One down, one to go", Kyo mutters under his breath. "Yo, Rat Boy, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No." Yuki replied simply.

"I don't care, leave anyway!"

"No, why should I?"

"Because otherwise, I'll pound your d$# face in, that's why."

"Oh really, you think so, huh?"

Yuki and Kyo start fighting (which lasts forever, as you know) and when they're finally done, Yuki says, "That was one of your better fights. Fine, I'll leave you two alone, stupid cat." But as he's leaving, he whispers to Kyo, "Shigure told me about your little plan. If you do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you. That's a promise", and he left. You'd think that this would make Kyo reconsider, but it didn't. He was determined to ask Tohru out and this time with no interruptions, he hoped.

"What did you want to ask me?" Tohru said once Kyo had calmed and sat down.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" Kyo managed to ask.Tohru sat there, completely in shock. She didn't know what to say, she was so excited and nervous.

"Tohru? Are you okay? You don't have to answer right away. You can take as much time as you need", Kyo said. Still no response. They sat there, in an awkward silence, and after a while Tohru finally said quietly, "Yes."

"What was that?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, I will go out with you", she said.


	3. The Date

Hey everyone! The 3rd chapter is finally up, yes! Just to let you know, a few people may be a little out of character this time around. But I really hope you enjoy it anyway and please R&R.

"Bye, Yuki, Shigure! See you later!" Tohru called as her and Kyo left for their date. "Goodbye, Tohru, have fun you two!" Shigure called after them. "Thank you! Bye!" Tohru said as the door shut. Once Shigure was sure that they were gone, he turned to Yuki and said, "Yuki, I'm surprised you aren't more worried."

"Why would I be worried?" he replied.

"Poor, poor, innocent Tohru, all alone in a dark theater with Kyo…" Shigure rambled, "it's good you're not going to follow them, like I thought you would."

"Yes…well, you underestimated me, yet again. I'd never do something like that", Yuki said, "Will you excuse me? I need to go tend to the garden."

Shigure thought this strange, seeing as it was winter and all, but didn't question him about it. "I'll be back later", Yuki said, grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Goodbye", called Shigure. Now what?' Shigure thought. I know! I'll call Aaya! That should be fun!'

--------------The Movie Theater--------------

Kyo and Tohru were now at the movie theater, trying to decide what movie to see. Kyo wanted to see "Black Christmas", but when he asked Tohru about it, her face went white as a sheet, so Kyo took that as a "no". Tohru suggested "Happy Feet" but Kyo just laughed. When he realized that she was serious, he apologized to the best of his abilities (he hasn't had a lot of practice, you know). Finally, after going through the entire list of movies, they decided on one. They were going to see the "Eragon" movie. They bought their tickets and popcorn and went to find their seats. Little did they know, someone was following them! Kyo and Tohru were in the theater, enjoying the movie, while who else but Yuki was sitting a few rows behind them, not paying any attention to the movie, but instead was watching Kyo and Tohru's every move! (well, mostly Kyo's, talk about paranoid!) Both were so nervous, they didn't speak through the entire movie (which, I guess, isn't a bad thing; it was a theater after all). Yuki was relieved about this, the worst of his fears were over and he thought the date was over and he could go home. But then he heard them talking after the movie…

"That was a good movie, I really enjoyed it. Thanks for taking me", Tohru said.

"No problem. I liked it too", said Kyo, "Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving and that popcorn wasn't to filling."

"Sure, I'm hungry too, where do you want to go?"

Just as they were saying this, Ayame shows up out of nowhere saying, "Kyo? Tohru? What a surprise! I walk out of the theater and here you two are! I just can't get over how surprising this whole thing is!"(the truth is, Shigure called him and told him about the date. He called Hatori too, but he didn't seem to care that much)

"Shigure told you, didn't he?" Kyo inquired.

"Aww, how did you know?" Ayame whined, "I thought my story was convincing."

"Your story might have been, but you sure weren't", Kyo retorted.

"Kyonkitchi, you're such a meanie!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Aw, you're no fun. Wait, who's that? Yuki! Yuki-kun come here!" Ayame beckoned.

Yuki made the mistake of looking out from his hiding place behind a pole when he heard his brother's "dramatic" voice.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You d$# rat! Have you been following us!?!" Kyo shouted.

"No, I was out for a walk and happened to pass by the theater", Yuki lied through his teeth.

"Of course! Our brotherly bond drew you to me! Am I right?" Ayame asked longingly.

"No! I told you, baka, I was just passing by!" Yuki shouted at his brother.

"I don't buy that crap for a minute! You followed us here, didn't you!?!" Kyo yelled again.

"Yes! I followed you, okay! Happy now!?! I told you!" Yuki shouted at Kyo.

"NO! I'm not happy! Why would you do that!?!" Kyo yelled.

"I honestly don't know anymore. Shigure was saying some stupid stuff and I don't know why I paid any attention to him in the first place", Yuki explained more to Tohru than to Kyo.

"DUH! You and I both know better than to listen to that idiot!"

"I know! Why don't we all go to my shop? We'll have a perfectly lovely time!" Ayame said while Yuki and Kyo were still "discussing" Yuki's stupidity.

"Stop following us and leave us alone!" Kyo shouted.

"Fine, I don't want to hang around my stupid brother anyway!' Yuki replied as he walked back towards Shigure's house.

"Well, as I was saying, let's all go back to m shop!" Ayame suggested again.

"What? Why would we want to go to your disgusting shop?" Kyo shouted.

"I think it sounds like fun. I've only been to Ayame's shop once and it was so fun", Tohru spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Tohru, please don't make me go to that place. I hate it there, you wouldn't have any fun with me hangin' around there anyway. Please, don't make me go", Kyo begged.

"Fine with me, it'll just be me and Tohru then!" Ayame exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not letting you take Tohru to your stupid shop by yourself!" Kyo replied.

Finally, Tohru, who had been pondering the situation during the argument, said, "Okay, Kyo. Ayame, I'm sorry, but we won't be visiting your shop today. I hope to see you soon."

"It's quite alright, dear Tohru-kun. I hope to see you soon too. Goodbye Kyonkitchi! See you soon!" Ayame said as he started heading home.

"I've told you a billion times, stop calling me that!" Kyo yelled after Ayame.

-------------Shigure's House--------------

Yuki just got home and Shigure asked, "So, how was the date?"

"Nothing hap…Hey how did you know I followed them?" Yuki inquired.

"Intuition, my boy. Plus, I thought it was weird that you would tend to the garden when there is snow on the ground. So, what were you saying about their date?" Shigure said.

"Nothing happened. And do you have to tell Aaya everything? He blew my cover! Thanks a lot."

"That Aaya. And yes, I do have to tell him everything. I'm sorry he blew your cover, but I'm sure Aaya was just so excited to see you. He cares so much."

"Yeah, well sometimes he cares too much."

-------------Shigure's Yard--------------

Kyo and Tohru had decided they weren't hungry anymore, so they went home and just sat outside talking for a while.

-------------Inside--------------

"Anyway, I'm not worried about those two anymore. I'm sure Ayame has ruined their date by now" Yuki said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. It doesn't look like their date's quite over yet" Shigure replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Look out the window."

"What?" Yuki asked as he looked out the window. And he couldn't believe what he saw.


	4. The Incident

Hooray! The 4th chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Again, some of the people may be a little out of character.

Chapter 4

"Tohru, can I…kiss you?" Kyo asked. He and Tohru were still talking outside.

"What?" Tohru managed to say.

"It's just that… we had such a good time today…and I was wondering…" Kyo knew this wasn't going as well as he thought it would.

"Yes", Tohru finally said.

Now it was Kyo's turn to ask, "What?"

"Yes, you can-" She was cut off by Kyo, who had pressed his lips to hers and they were now sharing their first kiss.

--------------------Inside--------------------

"Look out the window", Shigure told Yuki.

"What?" Yuki asked as he turned to look out the window. "They're kissing?" he thought, "I was sure that Ayame had ruined it for them!"

--------------------The Yard--------------------

When Kyo and Tohru had finally departed from each other's lips, Kyo saw both Yuki and Shigure watching them from the window! "C'mon, Tohru", Kyo said.

"What? Where are we going?" Tohru asked, confused.

"Where no one can watch us", he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yuki and Shigure saw…they were watching us…" Kyo said.

"From where? How?" Tohru asked.

"The window", Kyo managed to say once they got to the roof.

-------------------Inside--------------------

"Now what will we do for entertainment?" Sigure whined.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go read a book", Yuki said as Shigure opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Yuki, who said, "No, not one of your disgusting books."

-------------------The Roof--------------------

Tohru and Kyo had been sitting on the roof, in an awkward silence, for a while now. Out of nowhere, Kyo says, "Heh."

Tohru asked him, "What?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the first time we were up here. Do you remember?" Kyo asked.

"Yes! You were talking about your martial arts training and how much you loved it! Then, you told me that I sucked", she replied.

"You really did suck", Kyo said.

"Yeah, but thanks to you, I improved", Tohru stated.

"You did. But you still suck."

"I know."

So again, They sat in silence until Tohru said, "Kyo I want to ask you something."

"What?" Kyo said.

"Well, I was wondering, why did you ask _me _out? Any girl at school would love to go out with you. And I'm sure there are girls out there who know more about martial arts than me and you'd probably enjoy talking to them more", Tohru said.

"Why would I?" Kyo asked.

"Because you'd have more in common to talk about and it would probably be more interesting than talking to me", she replied.

"Well I guess that could be true but-", he was cut off by Tohru trying to climb down from the roof. "Tohru, you're going to hurt yourself!" Kyo yelled after her, but she was already on the ground and ran past Yuki and Shigure, up to her room, with tears in her eyes.

Shigure, being the perverted dog that he is, thought Kyo had done something _improper_ to his little flower. He didn't dare voice this thought, in fear of getting smacked upside the head by Yuki. All Yuki was thinking was, "I'm going to kill that stupid cat!"

When Kyo came running in after Tohru, both Yuki and Shigure were staring at him. Shigure had the weirdest look on his face and Yuki had his "I'm gonna kill you" look. Yuki walked up to Kyo and said, "I told you what would happen if you hurt her, now you get to experience it. Prepare for the beating of a lifetime, stupid cat."

"For the last time, stop calling me stupid! And I didn't do anything to her!" Kyo shouted back at him.

"Right. You didn't do anything. That's why she ran in her crying", Yuki said.

"What? She's crying? Why?" Kyo asked, genuinely concerned.

"That's what we want to know", Yuki replied.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!"

"And I told you to prepare for a fight."

"Fine! Bring it on, you d$# rat!"

And with one kick, Yuki sent him flying through the wall. "Uh, I just replaced that wall too!" Shigure whined, "Or was it that wall?"

While Yuki and Kyo were fighting, Shigure was trying to figure out which wall it was that he just replaced. And Tohru, now in her room, could hear the commotion downstairs and figured that she'd better go see what's wrong. When she got downstairs, Tohru was in shock. Yuki and Kyo were now in the yard, each trying to beat the other senseless, while Shigure was still at the table, trying to calculate how much this fight was going to cost him.

Tohru went outside and, once she found her voice, shouted, "Yuki, Kyo, stop! Please! I'm begging you! Stop fighting!"

Both boys turned to look at her, ashamed that they were more concerned with fighting each other than Tohru.

Kyo said, "Tohru, if I did anything to-", Tohru just ran back inside, up to her room. She didn't know what he had to say, but whatever it was, she didn't want to hear it.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled, starting to run after her but Yuki stopped him and said, "I don't know what happened up there, but she obviously doesn't want to speak to you right now."

"Shut up and stay out of my business!" Kyo shouted and went inside to his room.


	5. The End, Or is it?

Finally, the finale! This is the final chapter of the story; I hope you guys enjoy it! Please R&R! P.S. Hatori finally appears! Yay! Hatori!

Chapter 5

For the next week or so, Kyo and Tohru seemed to be avoiding each other. They only spoke to one another when absolutely necessary, which was hardly ever. Kyo kept trying to apologize to Tohru but she always seemed to find an excuse to leave.

Now Kyo was trying to think of a sure-fire way to get Tohru to listen to his apology. It wasn't going to well. Then, he saw an ad for a local jewelry store and decided to check it out.

Kyo felt that it was a success and was certain he had found the perfect gift for Tohru. But he decided to get a second opinion anyway. He couldn't ask Yuki because he'd just beat him up again, so he decided to ask Shigure since he was the only other person there (besides Tohru, of course). "Shigure, I need your opinion on something", Kyo said.

"You're actually asking for my opinion? My, my this is an occasion!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Will you take this seriously!?! I want to make it up to Tohru, so I bought her something and I want your opinion. Remember, this is serious. And a surprise, so don't tell her!" Kyo shouted.

"Don't worry Kyo, I won't tell a soul. What is i-"Just then, Kyo pulled from his pocket a velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. "What do you think?" Kyo asked.

"Are you proposing!?!" Shigure asked, almost laughing his head off.

"NO! What the hell is wrong with you!?!"

"Well, it's just that you bought her a ring. You know what that usually means!" Shigure said, recovering from his laugh attack.

"Well, I'm not proposing you perverted disgrace of a dog (I love that saying, I also say that Ritsu is a disgrace to monkeys everywhere)!" Kyo shouted as he walked out of the house.

He decided that he needed a second opinion, so he went to the main house (like anyone there would be of any help). He decided to go see Haru because anyone else would either make fun of him, beat him up, or annoy him to death. Haru was surprised to see Kyo at his door, but not completely disappointed. "Kyo? What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"I need an opinion on something. Shigure was no help and I figured the only other person to help me would be you", Kyo explained.

"I'll try. What's up?" Haru asked.

"Tohru's mad at me for some reason and she won't listen to me long enough for me to apologize. So I got her something to make up for whatever I did and I want your opinion on it", Kyo explained.

"Okay. What did you get her?" Haru asked. Again, Kyo took out the ring and got the same reaction as before, "Are you proposing?" Haru asked.

"No! Why the hell does everyone think that? Wait. Don't answer that. Just give me an opinion", Kyo said.

"It's alright. But I think she'd like one of those magical cleaning fairies better." (Sorry, ever since he talked about those in the book, my friends and I talk about them all the time)

"A magical cleaning fairy?"

"Yeah, then she'd never have to do housework for you pigs again", Haru explained.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick with the ring", Kyo said.

"Suit yourself. See you later."

"Yeah, whatever." So that was a bust. But Kyo still had confidence that the ring would work and decided to give it to her tomorrow for Christmas.

The next day, Tohru decided to have all the Sohmas over for Christmas dinner (well, the ones that would come anyway). Ding-Dong

"The guests are arriving!" Tohru exclaimed as she went to answer the door with Shigure trailing behind her. "Hatori! I'm glad you could come! You're the first one hear! Come on in!" Tohru said.

"Thank you. I appreciate the invitation. It gives me yet another reason to visit", Hatori said sarcastically.

"Oh, Hatori, I know you love to visit me. By the way, will Akito be dropping by at all?" Shigure asked.

"He would have come but he had a fever so I told him to stay home", he replied.

"Oh", Shigure said, rather downheartedly, "Let's get on with the party then, shall we?"

More guests arrived and everything went on as it usually does…in chaos. Ayame and Shigure wouldn't leave Hatori (or each other) alone, Kyo kept picking fights with Haru and Yuki (who happily obliged), Momiji and Kisa were spending time with Tohru (which ticked off Hiro), Kagura was upset that Kyo wasn't paying any attention to her, and Ritsu kept apologizing to the world for…nothing, really.

So when all the guests left and the cleaning was done (which was a lot, by the way), Tohru went back to her room. "This is my chance" thought Kyo and he went upstairs and knocked on Tohru's door. "Tohru? Can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure, come on in Kyo", she replied. Kyo opened the door and as he did, he said, "Thanks. I've been wanting to talk to you, but you always ask if it can wait. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I thought-"she was cut off by Shigure shouting, "Kyo! Tohru! Where are you?"

"Come on", Kyo whispered to Tohru.

"Where?" she asked.

"Trust me, okay?" Kyo said. Tohru nodded her head to say that she trusted him and together, they climbed on the roof. "Before you say anything, I got you something", Kyo said as he pulled the box with the ring in it from his pocket. "Merry Christmas, Tohru", Kyo said.

"Kyo, you didn't have to-"Tohru started to say as she opened the box, "Are you-", she was cut off by Kyo practically shouting, "No, I'm not proposing, okay?"

"Okay", Tohru said, "I can't accept this, it must have been really expensive, why would you spend so much money on me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kyo asked as he tilted her head up so she was looking at him, "I love you, Tohru."

"I love you too, Kyo", she replied.

Then, Tohru and Kyo leaned towards each other and shared their second kiss and they stayed on the roof for the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company for the first time in what seemed like forever (well, at least to them, anyway).

THE END

Hope you all enjoyed the story! I really feel like I put my heart and soul into this one. I want to thank my good friend, Ember1406, for all her help with this one. I really appreciate it. And I'm also grateful to everyone who has read and reviewed this and I really, really hope you liked it. Thank you!

P.S. Keep an eye out for the sequel, The "Perfect" Plan, coming soon!


End file.
